Sanji The Cassanova!
by anamichelle.talitod
Summary: One day, the Mugiwara Crew were surprised when Sanji was acting not like himself. Nami was specially affected by Sanji's behavior.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright Sunny day and everyone in The Thousand Sunny was having the time of their lives doing the things they normally do in that perfect day where there are no Marines or any other pirates to fight with. Robin was reading in the library with Chopper. Ussop was spraying insecticide to his precious plants. Luffy was with Franky below deck wherein the latter is showing the captain his latest invention. Zoro was sitting by the ship's rail sleeping. Nami on the other hand was in the crow's nest, assessing the weather and the Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning. He was making up his mind as to what kind of desserts will he give his nakamas.

As he was cleaning, a loud thud was heard and it clearly came from outside. With a speed of light, he ran outside to see a very big dark ship beside the Sunny. All his nakamas were marveling at how big the ship is.

"It is a pirate ship," yelled Nami.

Just then, three figures jumped towards their ship. Two men with identical faces and a pretty girl with silver hair. His whole being was happy to see a beautiful woman like her. He had been like this as long as he could remember. He grew up with a principle that all women should loved and respected.

"Surrender your ship, Mugiwara." The woman exclaimed.

"The hell I'd do that," said their captain cracking his fist.

"Well then, prepare to die." The woman yelled and the two guys beside him began attacking us. Luckily, Sanji dodged the attack of the first one while Zoro dodges the other. The men from that big ship rushes towards us and a big fight began. Naturally, they are winning and the woman was furious.

"I won't go away without something to live behind." She chanted something to herself and her hand glowed. Then she rushed towards Sanji's direction. Naturally, Sanji didn't want to fight her so he just dodged at her attacks and everytime her glowws hand touched him, the warm glow would always past right through him until he felt a sudden numbness and he then find himself falling in a deep sleep.

**Sanji's POV**

When I woke up I saw Chopper and Luffy beside me. I'm glad they were fine.

"Sanji, are you ok?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, captain. No worries." I said but put a hand upon my chest. It was rather heavy but seems totally empty.

"Does your chest hurts Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"It's nothing, Chopper. Can I go now?"

The doctor just nodded and I went off. Outside my nakamas were waiting for me. I smiled at them as they asked my condition. I saw Nami and she smiled at me. My chest suddenly hurt but I feigned a smile to hide it. _'What is happening to me.'_ I went to the kitchen then to get dinner ready.

Nami's POV

'There is something wrong with Sanji' I just thought because he would literally do his idiotic noodle dance and asked how I am doing after that battle. _'Did he hit his head?' _I just shrugged and went off to draw my maps. It was probably the exhaustion.

Once inside my working room, I can't get the words of that woman off my head. it was after Sanji collapse. "Now your heart is bind and lock and will forever will be like that. If not unlocked by the heart of the one you truly love."

I sighed. Was that some kind of a curse? I can't be sure though. Maybe she was Devil Fruit user and if anything happen to Sanji we just have to find her and defeat her.

During dinner…

The dinner was as always chaotic and as noisy as ever. Everyone was protecting their food from the hands of their gluttonous captain. But Nami isn't happy, there is really something wrong with their chef. Sure he been depending her and Robin's food from Luffy like the usual but he hadn't once this whole time looked at her or even Robin in the eyes. I'm sure Robin noticed it too. I decided then that I will talk to him later tonight.

After dinner, I took a shower a ask Robin about Sanji's behavior.

"You are right, Nami. He seems off somehow. I think he is not in his usual self right now." Robin said, she just came from the shower and was drying off.

I stood up, "It's that woman's fault. Do you think Sanji was in some kind of a spell?"

"We can't be sure of that, Nami-san."

"I will go talk to him. Maybe he knows what was happening to him." I went out of the room and went to the kitchen. Sanji was finishing off his dishes.

"Oh, Nami-san," he said smiling. Wait, where is the twirling with floating hearts thingy? I then noticed the hurt registered in his face. it was sudden that one may think that he was hallucinating but I really saw it. Is he hurt somewhere? But there is clearly something wrong with him. He seemed so relaxed, cool and composed.

"What is happening to you?" I asked. He looks puzzled then smiled leaning closer to me. Is it just me of he just shining, it was the first time I've been this close to him.

"Whatever do you mean, Nami? I am perfectly fine." He smiled handsomely. I never thought he could smile like that. And there is something wrong with me too. Sure, Sanji was handsome but she never acknowledged it, until now. His smile was not perverted at all. Like I am looking at a totally different Sanji; the one that all girls including him might have liked.

"Are 'you' ok, Nami?" He asked, cutting her thread of thought as he placed his warm hands upon her forehead. "Your face is red, did you have a fever?"

Nami then turned her face away, "I'm fine it's the steam. I just took a bath." _'Why am I blushing now? And my heart is pounding too fast.' _ I saw him smile and tap my head before straightening up.

"So, that explains it," he said

"Explain what?"

He then took some strands of my hair to his nose. "Your sweet scent it is all over the place. It's intoxicating" He said in deep sexy husky voice while looking at me. He never looked at me like that before. It sent shivers down my spine. I don't have a time to react as he let my hair go and went to get something in the cupboards.

"Well, then I'll prepare you some milk and cookies before you sleep." He said and already pouring the milk to the pan to heat it. "Do you want me to add some chocolate or vanilla?"

I needed to compose myself. It is confirmed that Sanji's brain was affected by that woman. That can't be, he needs to go back to his old self. And I just know what to do. I took a deep breath, stood up and walk towards him. I know what to do. _'I'm sorry, Sanji. Chopper is in the sick bay right now and was only a few feet away and I guess Chopper had enough blood supply.'_

"Sanji," I called to him. I was behind him. He glanced at my way but turned back from cooking.

"Wait in the table, Nami. I am not done yet." He said.

I stood by the sink, "Don't worry I want to watch you cook. I just wondered how you make those delicious dishes and desserts."

He smiled at my remark, "Whatever you want, Nami-san." He didn't even looked at me.

I sighed. 'That was a wrong reaction.' Normally he would do his noodle dance with hearts on his eyes every time I praise him.

After a few minutes, he poured the hot chocolate milk in a mug and placed a cookie in a small bowl. "It is done," he said and put it on the table then faced me. "Sit down, Nami. The chocomilk is getting cold."

I smiled at him but instead of doing what he told me, I wrap my arms around his waist specifically pressing my chest to his back. He froze, "N-Nami-san?" he is stuttering? That is a good sign.

"I don't want to eat it alone, join me." I said with my most seductive voice.

Sanji's POV

Sanji straightened up and gently remove her arms around her to face her. I felt a throbbed in my chest and a sudden pain registered in my face but I immediately deleted it. Nami can't know that my chest hurt everytime I saw her.

I looked intently at Nami. She is just so beautiful and enticing. Since the recent fight, I am not myself anymore. I know Nami noticed that, that is why she is here. I felt like there I a big chunk missing in my heart and I felt it everytime I saw Nami. "So, that's what you want, then." Gasps escape from her mouth as I sat in the chair pulling her with me and made her sit in my lap. I needed to do something about my condition. Maybe if I get too close to Nami, then the pain and emptiness in my heart will be gone.

"Alright, let's eat." I said cheekily and get one cookie and dip it to the chocomilk drink. "Say, 'ah'." Nami complied and bit the cookie. She looks so cute chewing that cookie. Normally at this level of skinship, I would have a nosebleed. Instead the pain seems to grow more in my heart. This is wrong because I don't feel anything, no, I feel pain in my chest. I tried hard for Nami not to notice it.

"That is good Nami," I tapped her head like a little girl. She pouted and I laughed. She seemed to be mad at me treating her like a kid.

Nami's POV

He is treating me like a kid. I have to calm down and go with my plan. "You, too Sanji-kun," I shove a big cookie at his mouth and laughed at his funny face.

He smirks, "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Not really," _'You need to go back to your own self, Sanji' _ I drank the chocomilk and clumsily spilled a little amount near his exposed neck. "Opps, Sorry Sanji."

"It is fine, I'll just wipe them." He was about to get a handkerchief when I halted his hands.

"Wait, I'll dry it off." I volunteered.

"Ok," he said innocently thinking that I have a handkerchief with me.

"I don't have a handkerchief but I guess this will do." I gulped and dove at his neck. I start licking his neck. He was frozen for a second and my ministration was clearly effective. I expect a nosebleed any moment now. But wished it wouldn't happen because I like the feel of his skin against my mouth and tongue. He tasted of chocolate and milk with a little taste of cigarette, salt and sweet candy at the same time. His skin was smooth and smelled oranges and tangerines. Instead of blood spurt I heard a moan escaped and it made me hot all over. His breathing became rugged as his hands roamed at side of my waist further down to my hips.

I stopped licking and started kissing his neck up to his jawline. His stumbles are tickling me a little bit. "Nami," I heard him moan my name. I stopped kissing him and looked up meeting his eyes. His handsome blue eyes reflect my flustered face. I felt his gaze going down in my lips and I closed my eyes as his face was inching towards mine anticipating for a kiss.

A minute later, nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw confusion in his eyes. He let go of my face and with the look of indifference he gently stood up just giving me time to stand up from his lap._ 'Wait, didn't he want to kiss me?' _

"I'm sorry, Nami" he then took the mug and the cookies away. _'Why is he saying sorry? I am the one who initiated it.'_ Tens and hundreds of question went through my mind about the reason why he didn't kiss me.

"It is late already and it would be good if both of us retire for the night. Goodnight" With that he left the dishes in the sink and went out leaving me puzzled and fuming with anger and embarrassment.

The next day…

The whole crew suffered from the Navigator's mad mood that even the captain didn't bother her for the whole day. The rest of the crew also noticed that Sanji was avoiding Nami and even Robin was not spared. In the end there were no special desserts that were prepared for the pretty women on the ship.

The ship's resident archeologist on the other hand was assessing the situation secretly and had concluded that Sanji might have been truly cursed. She had read about it somewhere and she needed to find that book. The problem is that she can't remember where she'd put them. In the end she talked to Sanji herself. The chef was preparing dinner when she entered.

"Hello Robin-san," Sanji greeted with a cool smile_. 'Hmm, this really isn't right._' The archeologist thought. _'Nami might have tried but I need to confirm myself._' She put her prettiest smile and walked towards the chef. Sanji was frozen as the archeologist took his chin to meet her eyes. 'What was happening to the women here? Why does everyone was trying to kiss me?' Sanji thought. Maybe if he was like his self, maybe he would enjoy this but the emptiness was building up in his chest even more.

The chef's eyes widens as Robin's face was closing in on him. He backed out every time Robin was close but the woman was getting closer and he keeps on backing out to prevent Robin from catching his face. Robin smirked as he was trapped between the sink and the seductively beautiful woman in front of him.

The archeologist was amused at the chef's lack of reaction. True, he was shocked earlier but as she comes closer and closer, his reaction became passive like he didn't felt anything. From passiveness, his face registered frustration. Clearly he knows that something is wrong with him. "Why don't you kiss me, cook-san?" Robin suggested. She smiled at the shocked reaction at his face.

He sighed. "I-I can't, Robin-san. I wanted to but I can't." he said frustration in his face.

"Why don't you try?"

"I did," Sanji said barely audible but Robin heard it.

"With Nami?"

"H-how did you know?"

"It's just a hunched. Nami is in a bad mood and you seemed indifferent. So, that would mean that something happened last night." Robin said calmly.

"I don't know what is happening to me, Robin-san. My chest seems so empty and I can't do the things that I normally do. Liked my emotions were separated from my mind."

"I think you were cursed,"

"What?"

"That woman was definitely a witch. She must have casted some spell on you making you act like that."

"Then, I just have to defeat her."

"That if you can manage to hurt a woman."

The chef's shoulders slouched. Robin totally knew his principle in life. "You're right."

"Even if you were to defeat her, the spell will remain."

"Then, what should we do? Should we tell the crew?"

"No, I read this in one of my books. I just need to find it. You in the mean time should act normal."

"How will I do that?"

"Well, you could at least start bringing me and Nami desserts." Robin winked. The chef smiled. It was really good to have a nakama. But his smiled fade in an instant.

"But Nami was mad at me."

Robin tapped his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll do something."

"Thanks Robin," Sanji suddenly took Robin's hands. His eyes sparkling and smiled handsomely. Robin smiled amused. Looks like the curse gave Sanji the charm he truly need to get women's heart. But the curse is hurting him and her friend. She secretly swears to find something to dispel the curse.

Just then the kitchen door opened ushering Nami. She was going to apologize to Sanji. The latter stopped in her tracks as she saw Sanji and Robin. Her forehead furrowed as she saw how tenderly Sanji look at Robin and how he gently he holds Robin's hands. Looks like the couple was not aware of her presence. Annoyed, she continued in her tracks. Only then the couple noticed her.

"Hello, Nami." Robin greeted. Sanji didn't even give her a glance. 'So that is it.' Nami thought. She was misunderstanding things. Now she is thinking that Sanji was really alright and assumed that he didn't kiss her last night because he was guilty. He would be cheating Robin if he did kiss her last night.

She was feeling annoyed and frustrated. She felt awful too because she could have been the reason of ruining her friends' relationship. Nami gritted her teeth preventing the flow of tears. 'I can't be feeling jealous!' she has no right now.

She wore her greatest smile. "Hello, Robin-san, Sanji-kun. I just need to drink some water." she poured herself a glass of water. "Well then I should be going now. I might be disturbing you." She then rushed out of the kitchen.

Robin sighed. 'This is going to be a big problem.' "You should go after her, Sanji-kun. She might have misunderstood some things."

The archeologist saw the chef took a step then stopped himself. Gritting his teeth and fist tightening.

"What is wrong, Sanji-kun?"

"There is still something I didn't tell you."

"What is it?"

"Every time I am near Nami, my heart hurts like something is squeezing it."

"Do you feel that kind of thing when I am near?"

"No, I only felt empty. I don't feel happy or excited."

"Hmm, then I really need to find that book."

"Let me help."

"You don't have to, Cook-san. It may ignite more suspicions from Nami. It is better to stay calm and do what you normally do." Just then the woman was the door.

Sanji sighed. "Why do I have to be the one suffering?"

At the deck…

Nami's POV

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself wiping off the tears that are drenching my face. "Like I care if they are going out."

"What are you mumbling about, Nami?" a gruff masculine voice asked from behind. I suddenly jerked and turned around. It was none other than Zoro. The swordsman was shocked to see her tear-stricken face.

"O-oi, why are you crying?" he asked. He seemed to be alarmed. I was feeling a little bit better. Zoro might be a harsh man sometimes, no, most the time but he was a great friend. He always said that he was annoyed with women but has a soft side in crying women too and rather protective.

I took a step towards him. "Tell me, Zoro."

Zoro was taken abacked by Nami's nearness he even managed a blush. "Oi, get off my face."

"Zoro, please tell me honestly." Nami took Zoro's face to his hands and squeeze his face.

"Then what is it?"

"Am I attractive?"

Zoro was shocked by Nami's question. "Why are asking me that suddenly? Ero-cook always tells you your beautiful."

Nami sighed, "But I want your opinion."

"Huh?"

"Just tell me, please."

Zoro sighed. 'what is happening with this woman?' "Alright, do really want to know?"

"Yes."

Zoro took Nami's hands from his face and looked at her intently. "You may have qualities of a witch and you annoyed all the time but you're beautiful Nami. Exceptional, even. You are smart and you figure out things easily. Everytime your logical thinking saves the crew. So, you—Hey!" Nami is still crying. Zoro sighed and hugged her. He don't know the reason but Nami was not herself. He even noticed that Sanji was not also hisself. Maybe it is connected with Nami's crying. _'What did that stupid ero-cook do this time?'_

While Nami was crying they didn't know that Robin and Sanji was looking nearby. With a curse, Sanji went back to the kitchen. Robin was a bit annoyed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"3495...3496..3497" Zoro counts as he lift the weight of a thousand pounds in his arms. He is working out near the tangerine groove. The crow's nest was occupied by the Navigator right now and he doesn't want to get on her way especially when she is on a bad mood. Activities in the Thousand Sunny resumed after that crying scene with Nami. In the end she didn't tell him the reason of her sudden dramatic shift. He didn't dare ask though because he knew without a doubt that it was something about the peculiar behavior of their cook. His gaze went towards the ship's resident archaeologist going towards bunch of books in front of her. Lately she's been busy going around looking at her old books. He never thought that she got a lot until now.

Feeling someone is looking at her, she lifted her gaze from her book towards him and smiled. He just nodded in acknowledgement while trying to composed himself. He was sometimes lost by her smile and found himself staring at her at times, to the point that he hated himself. He knew how beautiful she is and her charm never failed to amaze him. He would never admit it to anyone that he had been looking at Robin that whole time. He was fascinated by her and curious as to what she is really thinking. She is annoying at times but he can't allow himself to hate her.

Moments later, Sanji arrived with a dessert. Lately, the ero-cook was snooping around Robin a lot. He hated to chef's guts in flirting with women but the way he is acting right now, irritates him even more. He suddenly stopped lifting weights when he saw how Sanji gently squeezed Robin's hand. There is definitely wrong with the cook. He was not acting all stupid all of a sudden and it is getting on his nerves especially when he is around Robin. He suddenly acts all too princely.

"Zoro!"

He sighed and put down his weights totally on the ship's floor. Nami was approaching and smiling towards him. One thing that he also notice is that Nami had been hanging aroung him a lot and giving him a lot of chores of all kinds. It seems like Nami was avoiding Robin and Sanji specifically. 'Did the two women have a fight?' That would be impossible because the two of them are practically like sisters. As she was approaching him, she threw a quick glance at Robin and Sanji's direction. A flash of sadness was in her face though she tried to hide it. Smiling at him, he handed him a towel and a bottle of water.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, really." She said

"Really?" his gaze went to the other couple a few meters away. The two of them are looking their way. One thing different about Sanji is that he never barged in everytime Nami was with him. He just looks them, more specifically at Nami then puffed him cigarette and mumble a curse under his breath then went back to kitchen. Robin sigh, her face look like she knew what was going on. 'I should ask that woman. She knew something. I need to take a shower first.'

Zoro saw how Nami looked at Sanji's retreating back and sigh. "Well, if you don't have anything to tell me then I'll be going." He was about to go to the shower rooms when name stopped him.

"What?" he asked. She looked dejected, her shoulders slumped and head bowed. _'What now? Is she going to cry on me again?'_ he then lifted her chin to met his eyes. "Don't be sad like that. You'll look like a real ugly witch." Then pinched her nose and laughed. Nami was furious and punched him in the head but then laughed. It was good she was laughing.

Rubbing his offended head, his turned towards Robin who was looking at them with no expression in her face. It was a bit scary to see her like that. Just then, she stood up and walked away going to the library. _'What is happening with the women in this ship?'_

Robin closed the door behind her then held her chest. She practically run towards the library because she was furious at something. She knew that 'something' she just don't want to accept it. The relationship between Nami and Sanji had been so cold that all of the crew wondered what was happening. Another thing to wonder is how close Nami and Zoro was right now. Anyone would misunderstood the closeness of the two and even she was bothered by it. Sanji and Nami are both hurting in this current situation. The one who was mostly affected was Nami, it is clear that she likes Sanji more than that of a brother or a nakama. The situation was getting dangerous because as Nami was getting close to Zoro, Sanji's emptiness will increase. She just remembered the the true nature of the curse though she hadn't found the book yet.

The woman whom the cursed man loved so much should reciprocate his love with equal intensity he felt for her. If not reciprocated, the man's heart will be totally be empty and locked forever.

The curse needs to be broken immediately before Nami's feelings are gone. Girl's who are heartbroken tend to transfers their affection to the nearest boy that gives her comfort. And there is a possibility that Nami will transfer her feeling towards Zoro. She can't allow that, not only because it will destroy Nami and Sanji but also she can't accept it. Zoro is hers and hers alone.

A knock from the door startled her. She opened it, expecting to see her reindeer friend only to be surprised to see Zoro standing in the doorway.

"Robin, can we talk? I need to confirm something from you." He looks serious though he is serious always.

She smiled and ushered him inside. He sat in the library chair and she on the table in front of him. She smiled amused as he averted his gaze from her exposed limbs. _'Sorry Zoro but I need to snatch you away from Nami.'_ She thought.

He looked up at her seriously. He seemed so nervous. "What is going on with Nami and Sanji? I know you know something."

"Alright, I will tell you but promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to stay a distance from Nami."

"Why?"

"Because it is the best thing to do." _'And the best thing for me.'_ He was silent a bit looking at her intently as if weighing her intentions. He was like that on her first day as a Mugiwara crew. That felt nostalgic. He sighed and said ok.

"Alright, then listen to me carefully." He nodded and started to tell him the situation.


End file.
